porque estas aqui?
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: me inspire mucho al hacer esta historia esta historia te dice como es que ryuga esta vivo, disfruten y pongan reviews


Como es que estas aqui?

Un dia ginga , madoka , kyoya, benkei, kenta, ryuga y yuki estaban en E.U.A a un torneo especial conocido como la Royal Battle , no tardo mucho para que se encontraran con su amigos masamune , toby, zeo y king

Masamune: hola cuanto tiempo

Ginga: hola como estan ?

Masamune: bien , entrenando dia y noche para convertirnos en los numero uno

Masamune estava saludando a todos pero cuando saludo a kenta miro a su lado y vio a alguien que juraria que murio

Masamune: que demonios que haces aqui ryuga !

Ryuga: apenas te percataste de mi presencia de verdad que eres un idiota

Masamune: pero te vi morir

Ryuga: lo se

Masamune: sobreviviste a eso? pero te vi desintegrarte

Ryuga : lo se y si mori

Masamune: eres un fantasma?

Ryuga: ya deja de decir tonterias, vamonos kenta

Kenta: si, hermano

Masamune: hermano?

Masamune estaba muyconfundido incluso en el entrenamiento no dejaba de recordar que ryuga se desintegro frente a el y solo se preguntaba , como es que esta aqui? o porque kenta lo llamo hermano? , Asi que en la noche siguio a kenta a la sotea

Masamune:kenta te puedo preguntar algo?

Kenta: si

Masamune: como es que ryuga esta aqui? y porque lo llamaste hermano?

Kenta: bueno pues ahora somos hermanos adoptivos y la razon de que el esta aqui es...es una historia muy larga

Masamune: no importa tengo tiempo

Kenta : pues todo comenzo com semanas despues de la batalla con nemesis...

**Flashback**

Kenta iba directo a B-Pit muy apurado porque le pidio a sus amigos que investigaran para saber si ryuga sobrevivio o no

Kenta: perdon por la tardanza, madoka lo encontraste ?

Madoka: no kenta no hay noticias de el y le pregunte a cada agente de la WBBA en cada parte del mundo y nada

Kenta: se desanimo y tenia lagrimas en los ojos

Ginga: no te pongas asi no nos rendiremos hasta encontrarlo

Cuando de repente alguien establecio un video chat y ese alguien era yuki desde su observatorio con una noticia impactante

Yuki: chicos estan ahi?

Madoka: claro, que pasa?

Yuki : anoche como a 10 kilometros del observatorio callo una extrana luz del cielo y no es un meteoro miren que es enfoco la camara hacia el objeto y era nada mas y nada menos que L-Drago destroy dentro de una especie de cristal rojo

Kenta: (sintio un golpe en el corazon al saber que era el bey de su talves vivo amigo ryuga) no poede ser, VAMOS DE INMEDIATO!

Tan pronto como pudieron llegaron y cuando se aproximaron al bey yuki le dijo a kenta que lo tomara porque si contenia algo solo kenta tendria derecho a saber que es

Kenta: no puedo creerlo, (observo detalladamente el bey encerrado en el cristal)

Yuki: kenta podria examinarlo?

Kenta: si , toma

Le dio el cristal pero al primer contacto yuki sintio una descarga electrica pequena en la mano , ginga tambien incluso ,madoka , Al parecer el unico que podra tocarlo era kenta y era comprensible y que tiene la enegia de ryuga en su interior y la de L-Drago en su bey pero ademas de eso se escucho una voz de mujer que alparecer venia de L-Drago

L-Drago: ayudame kenta porfavor ayuda

Kenta: que?

L-Drago: kenta necesito que salves a ryuga!

Kenta: salvarlo? de que?

L-Drago: debes liberar su alma!

Kenta: como? liberar su alma? que pasa?

L-Drago: despues de la batalla con nemesis el encerro su alma en el inframundo y no puede escapar, no podia hacer nada despues de lo que paso tuve que descansar en el mundo de las bestias pero ya recupere mi energia y quiero que me ayudes a liberarlo!

Kenta: entiendo pero, porque yo?

L-Drago: porque ningun humano puede sobrevivir en el inframundo pero tu tienes mucha de mi energia y el fragmento de estrella puedes sobrevivir ahi

Ginga: entonces yuki y yo tambien vamos

L-Drago: eso quisiera pero no , solo tengo energia para llevar y traer a solo uno por eso y mas necesito que kenta vaya solo , descuiden yo lo ayudare en todo lo que pueda

Kenta: si pero si lo saco del inframundo, volvera a la vida?

L-Drago: no kenta su cuerpo se desintegro , solo salvaras su alma

Kenta: entiendo, estoy listo L-Drago

L-Drago: nos vamos ahora

Kenta: si

Despues L-Drago empezo a brillar y ese destello cubrio a kenta y se desmallo pero cuando desperto el estaba en un lugar parecido a Metal City pero destruido y hecho casi un desierto , imaginaba que ya estaban los dos en el inframundo kenta y L-Drago escucharon unos pasos y intento seguirlos pero cuando encontro a la persona que hacia esos pasos y no podia creer lo que veia, era un nino pequeno de unos cinco anos identico a ryuga pero ese nino parecia tener miedo de algo e intento huir

Kenta: espera! no te hare dano

Nino: enserio?

Kenta: como te llamas?

Nino: no se

Kenta: como que no sabes?

Nino: no se nada de mi , excepto que soy la parte buena de una persona pero ademas de eso no se nada ni siquiera se quien era esa persona

Kenta: entiendo , y donde esta la parte mala?

Nino: no se ,pero si me uno con el volveremos a ser esa persona , pero le tengo mucho miedo el es muy peligroso y parece estar siempre bucando algo

Kenta: te refieres a esto? (le mostro a L-Drago encerrado en el cristal)

Nino: L-Drago?

Kenta: pero como lo sabes?

Nino: no se , solo dije lo que vino a mi mente

Kenta: entiendo , vamos

Nino: si

Entonces kenta subio a el nino a su espalda y se fueron caminando con la esperanza de que encontraran la parte mala de ryuga para unirlos rapido

Kenta: quieres oir una historia?

Nino: si

Kenta: esta es la historia de un amigo mio llamado ryuga , el era muy solitario porque tuvo una vida dura pero siempre se volvia a levantar y seguia haciendo lo que amaba aunque por un momento el llego a pensar que era malo pero nunca se dejo vencer ante nada y siempre encontro la solucion aunque su orgullo lo hizo sentirse obligado al hacer cosas por su cuenta sin ayuda de nadie y eso fue lo que me hizo perderlo , pero me doy cuenta que aunque el pensara que siempre estaba solo el ayudo a sus amigos al final y cuido de ellos , y para ser honestos yo ya sabia lo que habia en su interior desde el inicio de nuestro viaje.

Nino: hmmm...puedo preguntarte algo?

Kenta: si

Nino: soy la parte buena de ese tipo ryuga?

Kenta: si , pero que fue lo que te separo de el?

Nino: una persona fea y mala que se hace llamar nemesis nos separo porque dijo que la parte mala le era muy util y que yo era inservible y una vez que el encuentre a L-Drago nada lo detendra ,

Kenta: ese infeliz! me las pagara por hacer esto!

Nino: ahi esta! escondete

Luego el bajo al nino de su espalda y se escondieron hasta donde podia ver su parte mala era identica a el pero tenia los ojos de un aspecto tan frio sin ninguna emocion mas que la ira y con deseos de destruccion, y de pronto el volteo a ver a kenta y se acerco a el lentamente, kenta solo escondio al nino y se acerco a el .

Demon Ryuga: DAMELO!

Kenta: darte que? a L-Drago?

Demon Ryuga: DAMELO YA!

Kenta: sobre mi cadaver tu eres solo la parte mala de ryuga esto te lo dare cuando vuelvas a ser el mismo

Demon Ryuga: si no me lo das por las buenas...me lo daras por las malas!

De pronto la parte mala de ryuga tomo a kenta por el cuello y comenzo a extrangularlo el solo podia hablar poco pero le suplicaba que recordara

Kenta: ahhhhghhgggg...ryuga aaaghhhag...por favor..ahggg...recuerda quien eres...

Kenta ya empezaba a escupir sangre pero la parte mala de ryuga estaba viendo los recuerdos de su vida que aunque estuviesen llenos de dolor habia buenos momentos como los que el y kenta pasaron juntos antes de su muerte , esos recuerdos lo hicieron soltar a kenta pero le dolia la cabeza ya que nemesis le hablaba diciendole que ya no era ryuga sino que era puro sentimiento de maldad, Mientras tanto su parte buena miraba todo y aunque tenia miedo queria ayudar pero no dejaba de tener miedo, despues L-Drago le hablo..

L-Drago: escucha se que estas asustado pero lo unico que tienes que hacer es tocar a tu otra mitad asi volveras a ser el mismo

Nino: lo hare

La parte buena de ryuga se puso a correr hacia su otra mitad y se percata de su confusion y no sabe si tocarlo mientras tanto la parte mala de ryuga tomo de la mano a su otra mitad haciendo que apareciera un gran resplandor que los convirtio en uno mismo otra vez, ryuga volvio a ser el .

Kenta: ryuga! (corrio a abrazarlo) crei que no te volveria a ver (dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos)

Ryuga: kenta...gracias

Nemesis: AUN NO HE TERMINADO CON USTEDES!, en eso nemesis se levanto con mucha energia oscura directo a ellos.

Ryuga, Kenta y L-Drago: QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE NOSOTROS SI!

Ryuga y Kenta: LET IT RIT!

Ryuga: vamos L-Drago!

Kenta: ve por el , Saggitario!

Ambos convatieron a nemesis y usaron sus maniobras especiales para causarle un gran dano a nemesis pero no fue tan serio

Nemesis: creen que pueden derrotarme con eso!

Kenta: no, pero prodremos distraerte un rato , regresa saggitario, AHORA RYUGA!

Ryuga: (asintio con la cabeza), vamos L-Drago sacanos de aqui!

L-Drago giro alrededor de ellos y los hizo brillar lo que significa que kenta volvia a su mundo pero estaba triste al saber que perdio a ryuga otra vez pero a la vez estaba feliz al saber que ya era libre se desmallo al llegar y cuando desperto el estaba en su casa y sus amigos y su mama lo recibieron

Madoka: que bueno que despertaste desde que volviste estas desmallado

Shiori (mama de kenta): me tenias preocupada, no vuelvas a salir de viaje sin decirme y menos ir al inframundo! estas castigado jovencito!

Kenta: lo se y perdoname mama, un momento ginga no esta aqui?

Madoka: esta convatiendo afuera, ven creo que hay alguien que quiere verte

Kenta: que?, quien es?

Madoka: ya veras

Salieron al patio y vieron que ginga estaba convatiendo y se sorprendio tanto al ver quien era su oponente

Kenta: ryuga!, ( corrio hacia el y lo abrazo ) pero, como es posible?

Ryuga:no lo es, pero creo que cierto bey tiene algo que ver(miro a L-Drago)

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Masamune: wow!, que paso despues?**

**Kenta: el no tenia lugar a donde ir asi que se empezo a quedar en mi casa y un tiempo despues mi mama lo adopto y ahora somos hermanos y para ser honestos nunca lo habia visto sonreir tanto , pero no le digas que te dije esto, ok?**

**Masamune: si , no le dire y mejor vamonos es tarde y la Royal Battle es manana , buenas noches**

**Kenta: Buenas noches**

**FIN**.


End file.
